Frey's Admirers
by CherryAngel991
Summary: Frey has 3 boys after her heart! Who will she choose? Frey X Dylas, Leon, and Vishnal (my top three bachelors!) I will accept suggestions for who she should end up with.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Please R &R!**

Chapter one

Frey woke slowly, looking around. There was no Vishnal to wake her up this morning. She sighed, thinking that she would have to greet him later. She felt fondly towards the blue-haired butler. She smiled at the thought of him as she changed into her usual outfit.

She walked out, looking for someone to greet. Most people weren't awake this early in the morning. It _was_ six o'clock after all. She stretched, looking around. She saw a familiar horse-eared, blue-haired man, and ran up to him excitedly.

"Dylas!" She said happily. He turned to her, an automatic small smile appearing on his face. Frey was very fond of Dylas as well. The sweet, shy man was always very kind to her.

"Morning," He said. She beamed at him.

"Morning!" She began digging around in her bag.

"What are you looking for?" He asked, peering over her shoulder.

"Well… I thought I had some hot milk for you, but… I must've left it at home. Sorry." She frowned, looking up apologetically. He shook his head, still smiling.

"It's fine," He said.

"Are you sure?" She asked. He nodded.

"I'm just happy you thought about it," He said. She blushed, and smiled up at him.

"I'm so happy that you're happy, because lately…" She trailed off, blinking up at him. Dylas had stiffened, glaring at something over her shoulder. She turned around and saw Vishnal. He was frowning, but when he noticed her, he automatically brightened.

"Princess!" He said, running towards her.

"Good morning Vishnal! I was sad about missing you this morning," She said. He bowed his head.

"I'm sorry Princess. I was working late last night , and I woke up too late to wake you up! I'm sorry." Frey reached out and squeezed his hand.

"That's all right Vishnal. You know, I've been worrying about you not getting enough sleep, so I'm glad you did today," She said. Vishnal blushed.

"O-oh… T-thank you for worrying P-Princess," He stammered. She giggled.

"And I heard you haven't been eating lunch. So you have to eat lunch with me today," She said. She wiggled her index finger in front of his nose.

"And don't you dare skip out on me!" She said. Vishnal smiled.

"I won't. I promise," He said, and she smiled. Dylas cleared his throat.

"Well, I guess I'll just…" He trailed off, his frown deepening.

"Hey, you," A familiar voice said. Frey turned and saw Leon walking towards her. Another man she was fond of. She smiled at him.

"Checking if I was real?" She giggled.

"Yes, that's exactly it. How did you know?" He smiled. That had become a bit of a routine with the two of them. They were very familiar words to Frey now.

"What are they doing here?" Leon asked, pointing his fox ears towards the other men. Dylas glared at him, and Vishnal frowned, stiffening. Frey bit her lip.

"We were just chatting, right boys?" She looked nervously between the men. Whenever they were together, there was tension.

"Well, we were, then Vishnal came," Dylas said. Vishnal turned sharply towards Dylas.

"Is it my fault she wished to talk to me?" Vishnal asked, trying to calm down.

"Maybe it is!" Dylas exclaimed not trying to hide his anger.

"Come Frey. Leave them to their childish antics," Leon said.

"What?" Leon took her hand and began to lead her away.

"Don't even think about it!" Dylas and Vishnal said in unison. Leon frowned, letting go of Frey's hand.

All three men were in love with Frey. However, she didn't know this, and always ended up crying to Margaret, the elf, and Forte, the knight. Of course, these girls swore not to tell Frey about the boys affections, and Frey made them promise not to tell anyone about her tears.

"Well, you sure are a nasty bunch," Leon said.

"Yeah, well you're not the greatest person to be around either," Dylas said.

"You're one to talk, with the worst social skills in town," Vishnal said. Dylas bristled, his tail sticking straight up behind him.

"Says the maid who can't even do his job right!" Dylas said, his voice rising. Frey flinched.

"I'm doing just fine! Better than you!" Vishnal exclaimed, equally loud.

"You wouldn't last a day in my job! You'd probably scare everyone away with your horrible cooking!" Vishnal glared at him.

"You honestly call that insulting? I'm amused by your efforts." Leon smiled behind his peacock feather fan, waiting for an angry reaction from either man.

"You're too stuck in the past all the time to actually pay attention to things actually going on, so just go home," Dylas said.

"You don't even know what's real or not sometimes," Vishnal added. Leon's eyes narrowed menacingly.

"At least I'm not a fool who can barely talk to the woman he loves, or a man who has a dream that's completely failing," Leon glared at both men.

"Boys please... Stop..." Frey looked up at them, but they showed no sign of stopping. She sighed, and backed away slowly. They always did this. They always fought. She wished they wouldn't. As she walked back to the castle, she wished things were back to the way they used to be. And she hadn't wished for that since Venti passed. And that was the worst day of her life.

 **You can review about which of the three you want Frey to end up with! I accept suggestions, so please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Here it is! Chapter two! Please R &R!**

Chapter two

Forte sighed as she noticed Vishnal, Dylas, and Leon fighting once more. Knowing what this meant, she went to the castle. She saw Frey sitting in front of the area where Ventuswill used to sit. Frey and the dragon had been best friends. Frey had confided only in Venti when she was alive. She only just began pouring her heart out to Forte and Margaret.

Forte felt a presence behind her and saw Margaret.

"Again?" She whispered. Forte nodded, and the elf sighed.

"Venti... If you were here... You would be helping me just like Forte and Margaret are wouldn't you? You'd give me advice... Make me feel better. But, just like them, you'd want to go beat up those boys..." Frey looked up at the large opening in the ceiling.

"I miss you Venti. But I'm getting better. It doesn't hurt as much. But now... Now it hurts all over again... They're fighting Venti... All the time... I wish they would get along again... I wish you were here... My first friend..." Frey felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Forte and Margaret.

"Hi... Sorry..." She smiled weakly, tears glistening on her cheeks.

"Frey, can you _please_ give me permission to give punishment to those boys? They deserve it!" Forte's grip on her sword grew tight. Frey giggled.

"Just one lecture! Or two. Or three. Or just push them into a pit full of goblins for a few minutes," Margaret suggested.

"Thanks girls. But no we can't do that. Thanks for always making me feel better." She smiled at them.

"I know we can't force you to confront them, but at least let us confront them!" Margaret whined. Frey just smiled and shook her head.

"Well, what are we going to do then?" Forte asked. Frey sighed.

"Just continue as normal," Frey said. Forte nodded, and Margaret frowned.

"Fine, but one of these days I won't be able to hold back on those boys anymore!" Margaret said. The other girls giggled. Frey stood up, dusting herself off. She stretched.

"Well, I'm off to say hi to everyone else!" Frey smiled.

"I have to go patrol the borders," Forte said.

"And I have to make sure Dylas gets to work so I'm not alone in trying to stop Porco from eating all of the food!" The girls went to their respective jobs.

The first person Frey encountered was Doug. The red-headed dwarf smiled at her.

"Hey Frey! Is it just me or is it a hungry time of day?" His stomach growled and Frey giggled. They were close friends, but because of complications in the past, Doug didn't feel the way many of the other boys did.

"I knew I would need this." She pulled some salmon onigiri out of her bag and gave it to him. He grinned at her.

"I knew I could count on you! You're the best!" He ate it greedily, and she laughed.

"Bye Doug!" Knowing him, he hadn't had breakfast, and that's why he was hungry.

She next saw Xiao Pai and Lin Fa. Xiao Pai was trying to get the inn/ bath house ready as her mother, Lin Fa, was trying to remember what time they opened their inn.

Then, she visited Porcoline, who demanded a kiss. Frey, of course, declined. She noticed Margaret was unsucessful at bringing in Dylas to help her with Porco.

Afterwards, she visited Kiel who was in the middle of telling something to Amber. Another rumor he had heard no doubt.

Then, she saw Illuminata outside of the clinic. She had shoved Frey inside, and scolding her for disrupting a crime scene. Inside, Dolce was punishing Pico with a talisman, and Nancy and Jones were celebrating another ridiculous anniversary.

As she left, she saw Bado trying to con Granny Blossom as he did with everyone in town. After saving her from buying worthless junk from the lazy dwarf, she went back to the castle.

She got Clorica to wake up with the help of Volkanon. It was lunchtime by the time she had finished greeting everyone.

She ran to where Vishnal was cleaning the floors.

"Come on Vishnal! It's time to eat!" He looked at her, resting the mop he was holding on the wall.

"I have some more work to do… Can I ask to change our meal together to dinner?" She shook her head.

"You are not skipping lunch! Now come on! I need to hurry and help out my little friends on the farm," She said. Her "little friends" were the many monsters she had tamed. Vishnal nodded.

"Alright Princess." He smiled as she took his hand. He let her lead him to Dragon Lake. She pulled two plates of curry rice out of her bag. Vishnal sometimes wondered how she kept so many things in there, without something getting messed up. But he never decided to ask.

"Thank you Princess!" He said, happily taking a plate.

"I know it's your favorite. I've had it prepared for a little while, I've just never had the chance to give it to you," She said. He placed a hand softly on hers, looking happily at her.

"It's alright Princess. Being able to eat with you like this makes me very happy. I haven't had much alone time with you," He said. She nodded.

"We should do this more often! Just the two of us," She said. Vishnal blushed. Frey wanted to be alone with him. Him. He wondered if she felt the same way as he did.

"Yes…" He said shyly, beginning to eat his rice. He loved her cooking. It tasted even better than Porcoline's cooking to Vishnal. And Porcoline ran a restaurant. They finished their rice in silence.

"Well, my little guys are probably done with the farm work. I'll have to give them some treats." Frey stood up. Vishnal looked up at her, not wanting to leave her.

"Yes… Are you free for dinner tonight?" He asked. Frey frowned, looking down apologetically at him. He sat on the ground, looking patiently up at her.

"I'm so sorry Vishnal. I would, but I have plans tonight. I'm really sorry," She said. He shook his head.

"It's fine Princess," He said, standing up as well. He smiled at her.

"Thank you for lunch, Princess. And tomorrow don't forget to eat breakfast. You forgot today," He said. She blushed. As he walked away, he wished that he could stay with her longer. He wished that he could be with her all the time.

 **Tell me which of the 3 you want her to end up with! PM me or review! I'm taking suggestions!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review! Tell me who you want Frey to be with!**

Chapter Three

About an hour after her lunch with Vishnal, Frey was wandering around Selphia. She saw Dylas and ran up to him.

"Dylas!" She smiled sweetly at him, and he felt a slight blush come to his cheeks. Moments before, he had been getting advice from Margaret. She said the best thing to do was to tell her how he felt.

"I… I… Er… Um…" She blinked.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing…" He muttered. He felt like such a coward.

"Are you sure? You can tell me anything." She reached out and grabbed hold of his hand. His face grew red.

"I… Um… I…" Dylas felt himself getting more and more flustered.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me," She said.

"Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded.

"It's okay. I like that shy part of you anyway. It's so cute!" She giggled.

"C-cute? I'm not cute," He muttered.

"You are! And you're sweet, and you always look out for me, and you're good at cooking, and… Why are you looking at me like that?" She tugged on his sleeve.

"How can you do that? Just look at someone and see all the good things about them. I mean, there are plenty of bad things about me," He said.

"I want to be friends with everyone! I can't really be friends with someone if all I focus on is the bad things about them, right?" Dylas frowned, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, but…" Frey squeezed his hand, making him remember that she had never let go.

"Try me. What are all the things you like about me?" Dylas blushed, looking away.

"Uh… Um… I like that you always try to make everyone feel better. And you always talked to me, even when I was mean to you… And… Your smile especially. Whenever you smile, I just feel like smiling too…" Frey stared directly at him, and he blushed. He turned away, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Well, was that so hard?" She asked.

"Yes," He said. She giggled.

"DYLAS!" Margaret screamed. He cursed and turned around slowly. He resisted the urge to grab Frey's hand as it left his. Margaret grabbed him by the ear.

"Skipping out on work so you could go sulk. And then you go and bother Frey! Honestly, if it wasn't for how much Frey cared about you, you'd be in a locked room full of minotaurs," Margaret said.

"But I…" Dylas looked at Frey for help.

"Good luck Dylas! Don't do anything worse than lecturing him, okay?" She giggled. Margaret looked closely at Dylas.

"No promises." Frey smiled as Dylas away.

"Don't leave me with this monster, Frey!" He called out as she pulled him by the ear. Frey laughed, and then heard a familiar phrase.

"Hey, you." Frey decided to use this as a chance to get revenge for all Leon's teasing. So, she said nothing and began to walk away.

"Frey?" He called out. She kept walking.

"H-hey Frey, you better be messing with me," He said. Frey bit her lip. Maybe it was time to end it now. He sounded scared. Very unusual for Leon. She felt his hand on her shoulder and he sighed in relief as she turned around. He placed his hands on her shoulders, and looked at her. His eyes were full of fear.

"Leon?" She said quietly.

"Don't do that to me… I… I was worried that everything… that everything was…" Frey covered his hand with her own.

"I'm sorry Leon. I guess it was a bad way to tease you," She said.

"You think?" He sighed.

"I promise I won't do it again," She said. He looked down at her.

"Promise? I think I deserve more than that," He said. She tilted her head innocently.

"Like what?" She asked. Leon smirked. She was not allowed to tease him. No sir. But he was definitely allowed to tease her.

"I'll ask for it later. For now, I'll leave you to wonder," He said, beginning to walk away, his tail swinging back and forth.

"Hey, that's not fair! I want to be prepared!" She said. He turned back and smiled.

"No worries, I'll tell you right before." She puffed out her cheeks angrily.

"You weren't fair to me either. And besides, all is fair in love and war." Leon smirked, and turned away again. Frey ran up and used her only leverage. His ears. She pulled on it and scratched them. A light blush crept across Leon's cheeks.

"H-hey! Stop it!" He tried to pry her hands off.

"Ha! I've got you now!" She said. Leon began to tickle her in response.

"Ack! Stop!" She squealed.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Leon and Frey both froze. It was Kiel. Leon's composure returned immediately. Frey's face grew bright red.

"K-Kiel!" She exclaimed.

"Nothing. We're not doing anything," Leon said calmly.

"Really? It looked like you were tickling each other," Kiel said.

"W-well…" Frey laughed awkwardly.

"Nothing was going on Kiel. Frey was just being ridiculous as usual," Leon said. Frey glared at him.

"Well, I better go tell all the ticklish people in town to be careful around Frey when she's being ridiculous. Don't worry ticklish townsfolk!" Kiel gave them a thumbs up before running off.

"Leon!" She screeched. Leon chuckled.

"Well that got out of hand. I doubt anyone will believe him though. Don't worry about it," He said.

"B-but…" She looked hopelessly up at him. He patted her head.

"You're cute. I'll see you later." He smiled and walked away.

"B-but…" Frey sighed. This day was turning out to be pretty crazy.

 **Dylas: My ear hurts**

 **Margaret: Crybaby. You deserved worse.**

 **Me: Don't argue little ones.**

 **Dylas: WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE ONE?!**

 **Kiel: Hey Dylas, did you hear about Frey and Leon being romantic today?**

 **Dylas: WHAT?!**

 **Margaret: That's not what you told me earlier, Kiel.**

 **Me: That's because that's not what happened.**

 **Margaret: They were just touching each other a lot.**

 **Dylas: WHAT?!**

 **Kiel: Wait. Now I'm confused. What actually happened?**

 **Me: The world may never know. Except for me! Haha!**

 **Dylas: TELL ME!**

 **Me: Please review and favorite! See you next time, my dear readers.**

 **Dylas: Cherry Angel... DAMN YOU! NOW I'M WORRIED! WHAT HAPPENED?!**

 **Me: Bye!**

 **Dylas: WAIT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four has arrived! But I'm so lonely! Please review! Don't forget to tell me who you want Frey to end up with!**

Chapter Four

A few hours later, Frey, Margaret, and Forte were snacking on Margaret's fruits. Forte stuck a strawberry in her mouth, smiling. When it was only the three of them, she didn't have to hide her girly tastes.

"So, _that's_ what happened. Kiel just told me that you and Leon were touching each other." Margaret giggled.

"I was informed that you were a rampaging tickler," Forte said. Frey blushed, burying her face in her hands.

"Oh goodness…" The other girls laughed.

"So, you've had an eventful day. A lunch date with Vishnal. A confession from Dylas. And a tickle session with Leon. Plus all that other random stuff with the others." Forte smiled.

"A date, a confession, and a tickle session. Sounds nice." Margaret giggled.

"I wouldn't call it a date. That wasn't really a confession. And it didn't start out as a tickle session," Frey said.

"Well, we're calling it that," Margaret said. Frey sighed, smiling in spite of herself.

Frey and her best friends were having a sleepover.

"Has anything happened with you guys?" Frey asked.

"Nothing particularly interesting," Forte said.

"That's why we're so interested in your life, dummy," Margaret grinned.

"Oh," She said.

"Maybe I should do the thing you did with Vishnal with Arthur… But, I also don't want to spend every meal of every day trying to get Arthur to stop working and eat." Margaret sighed.

"Perhaps I should threaten him with my sword?" Forte suggested.

"Or I could command him to as the princess of Selphia," Frey added.

"Threatening him is a horrible idea, and I think he wouldn't listen to you since he's the prince of _Norad_ ," Margaret sighed.

"Well, we could always make him feel guilty," Forte said.

"Yeah! Because he shouldn't be so rude as to make Margaret worry!" Frey giggled and Margaret sighed.

"Honestly, I think I'll leave it alone. Starving will definitely steer him in the direction of eating." The other girls nodded.

"So, back to you Frey," Forte said.

"Oh, okay," Frey said.

"Who is your favorite out of all the boys?" Margaret asked.

"My favorite?" Frey blinked. Margaret smiled.

"She'll be thinking about that for a while, so I'm going to start making a new song," Margaret said.

"You should make a song that would help me fight," Forte said.

"I don't think you need help…" Their voices faded in Frey's ears as she thought hard about the question. Who was her favorite?

* * *

The next morning, she crept out the door of Margaret's cliffside home. She had hoped she hadn't woke anyone up, but she knew she had failed when she heard Forte's sleepy voice.

"I'll see you later Frey." Frey nodded, then left. It was a warm summer morning.

Frey took a moment to just enjoy the sunshine on her skin. She walked for a while. She wondered why the streets were so empty. There was usual someone up and about by this time. She sighed, sitting on a bench near the clinic. She tapped her toes on the ground, her boots making a soft _click_. She sighed, looking around her. If she went back, they'd want her to answer the question. But she couldn't find an answer. Not yet.

"Hey, you." She smiled, turning towards the voice.

"Hi Leon," She said. Leon smiled.

"What are you doing here all alone? It's not like you," He said. Frey frowned.

"Well, when I first came out here, no one was awake, so…" She shrugged. Leon sat down beside her.

"So you sat here. Well, now I'm here too," He said. Frey smiled at him.

"Thanks Leon," She said.

"Of course," He said.

"Hey… Leon… What would you do if you had to choose your favorite between people you really cared about equally?" She asked. She could always count on Leon for advice.

"There will always be some slight difference between how much you like people. After all, every person is different. You can like a person in a different way than you like someone else. You could have known one person longer, but spent more time with someone else. It all factors in. Whoever it is, you have a favorite, even if you don't realize it." Frey frowned.

"But I feel so bad about having a favorite!" She exclaimed. Leon chuckled.

"I'm sure you do. You're strange like that," He said. Frey looked up at him.

"Thank you for the advice Leon. You're so smart," She said. He patted her head.

"You're not so slow yourself. You do idiotic things occasionally, but you're pretty smart." Frey beamed at the compliment, ignoring the part where he called her an idiot.

"Hey, Frey! What's up?" Doug walked up to them.

"Hi Doug!" She said brightly.

"Is Doug part of this favorite thing?" Leon asked. Frey shook her head.

"But if I had to choose Doug as a favorite for something, it'd be as a great brotherly figure!" Doug glowed with pride.

"I have no idea what's going on, but I'll take the compliment," He said, grinning.

"Like a big, strong brother!" Frey said. Doug stood up straight and puffed out his chest.

"Yeah! I'm big and strong!" Leon chuckled.

"But to be a big brother, you'd have to be mature. You're not," Leon said.

"I am mature!" Doug whined. Frey laughed.

"It's okay Doug. You're perfect the way you are," She said. Doug's pride returned.

"Hehe, yeah! Well, I better get to work… Oh, and all the other guys are looking for you. Vishnal, Arthur, Kiel, and Horseface," Doug said. Frey giggled as he walked away.

"You seem to be popular with all the males in Selphia today…" Leon muttered. Frey shrugged.

"I wonder why… Oh well! I'll go say hi to everyone. Bye Leon!" Leon smiled in return as she left. Once he was sure she wouldn't come back, his smile turned into a frown.

"Why do they all want to see Frey? Don't tell me I have to deal with Kiel and Arthur too…" Leon sighed, placing his fan in his lap. He would have to try harder.

 **Doug: I'm perfect! She said it! Ha! I'll rub it in that gelding's face.**

 **Me: Don't let it get to your head.**

 **Leon: Why does Doug just randomly come?**

 **Me: Because he does.**

 **Doug: Yep.**

 **Leon: I swear Doug, don't test me... You interrupted my alone time with Frey.**

 **Me: Aww, somebody's angry!**

 **Dylas: I'd be angry too if some stupid midget came and bugged me when I was alone with Frey.**

 **Me: Sup Dylas. How are you?**

 **Dylas: Okay I guess...**

 **Doug: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! YOU WEREN'T EVEN IN THIS CHAPTER!**

 **Dylas: CherryAngel let me.**

 **Doug: YOU WHAT?!**

 **Me: Well, please review! Remeber to say who you want Frey to be with!**

 **Doug: DON'T IGNORE ME!**

 **Leon: Pick me for Frey!**

 **Dylas: No, I'm better for her!**

 **Me: I guess I'm the representative for Vishnal. So pick him! Or Dylas. Or Leon. They're all adorable.**

 **Dylas and Leon: I'M NOT ADORABLE!**

 **Doug: I SAID TO NOT IGNORE ME!**

 **Me: Well, things are getting crazy so I'm ending it before it gets too out of hand! Wish me luck!**

 **Dylas: DON'T CUT ME OFF MID RANT TWO CHAPTERS IN A ROW! YOU'RE SO-**

 **Me: Rein it in horsie! Anyways, bye!**

 **Dylas: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks Pokelover619 for reviewing! I know how you feel about Dylas! It's exactly the same for me! Others who don't review, I know you're out there! Please review!**

Chapter Five

It turned out Arthur had only come to clear things up about Kiel's story. Kiel had only wanted to see her to apologize. Frey didn't see Dylas, but she saw Vishnal. She waved excitedly at him.

"Vishnal!" She called out to him as he was brooming the front of the castle. He momentarily stopped and smiled at her, before brooming again. He was blushing.

"Are you okay?" She asked, walking closer to him. He took a deep breath.

"I can't hold it in anymore! I'm in love with you, Princess!" He exclaimed. Frey's face grew bright red. However, before she could respond, he ran off.

"W-what… What?!" She screamed. Vishnal was in love with her.

"Oh wow! That's great Frey! You finally found out!" Kiel laughed.

"You knew?!" How was _Kiel_ able to keep a secret that huge. He nodded.

"Of course! And the others too!" Kiel said excitedly.

"There are more?!" Frey's head was starting to hurt.

"Yep! Oh, but they said if I told you, then they would tell everyone in town that I wore diapers! That would be horrible! But this was a hard secret to keep," Kiel said. Frey smiled.

"Kiel, I doubt anyone would believe you would wear diapers," She said.

"I wasn't going to take any chances. Well, I've got to go, but congratulations on being confessed to!"

He smiled and waved at Frey before leaving. She sighed. She had a feeling at least one person in town would think that Vishnal proposed. She was about to walk to her room in the castle when she saw Dylas running up. Margaret was close behind, grinning and giving Frey a thumbs up.

"Is it true?!" Dylas grasped her shoulders, looking directly into her eyes.

"W-what?" She asked.

"Did Vishnal propose?!" Frey sighed. She knew it.

"No, he didn't propose. He just said he loved me," Frey said. Dylas only seemed slightly less panicked.

"That's still bad…" He said. She tilted her head, looking up at him.

"Why is it bad?" She asked. Margaret was trying hard not to laugh. Dylas's face had gone red, but unlike usual, he still looked straight at her.

"Because… I-I'm… I'm in l-love with y-you," He stammered. Now it was Frey's turn to blush.

"R-really?" She asked, and he nodded.

"Don't worry Frey! Your big brother will protect you from the bad horse!" Doug ran up, yanking on Dylas's horse-like ear.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU DOUG?!" He screamed as he was dragged away.

"Saving my little sister from a dirty gelding!" Doug grinned at Frey. She giggled.

"I think you're taking this brother thing too far," Margaret said.

"My entire family died. You really think I'm going to pass up a chance to have a family again?" Margaret shrugged and helped drag Dylas away by his other ear.

"Why does this always happen to me?!" He screamed.

"Bye… I guess." Frey frowned. That was two. That'd be a love triangle. She decided to walk to Dragon Lake. She hoped no one was there. She needed time to think.

"Frey was proposed to by Dylas and Vishnal!" She saw Kiel excitedly telling Leon. She sighed. _Here we go again._ She thought grimly. But, Leon probably wouldn't be in love with her right? Wrong.

"You were proposed to?" He asked calmly, but his ears were twitching and his tail was swinging back and forth.

"No! Goodness Kiel stop telling people that! They said they loved me, they didn't propose." Kiel hung his head in shame.

"That's not fair. Getting a head start on me." Leon walked over to her, taking a flower from a nearby bush and placing it in her hair.

"I'm in love with you Frey," He said. Her face went red, _again._ Why were so many people in love with her?!

"I was probably more calm than the others. Vishnal is always flustered around you, period. Dylas would've been freaked out about Vishnal. I doubt Arthur would say anything, because he didn't want to fight. Hates conflict. Doug is your 'brother', and Kiel doesn't even realize that he's in love with you," Leon said. Frey sat on the floor, rubbing her temples.

"I'm in love with Frey?! Am I? Wait… Wait…" Kiel seemed to be having a crisis. Poor Arthur,who had walked up at the precise moment he had been mentioned, blushed and left right away. Leon chuckled.

"Go home Frey. Sleep on it. I'll wait. I'm sure the others will too," Frey nodded numbly. She wouldn't be able to sleep. For one, it was the middle of the day. And two, she still had to think about the fact that _five of the six bachelors in Selphia were in love with her!_ She would definitely not be able to sleep.

 **Me: I planned on having Frey come and chat with me, but she's too traumatized.**

 **Dylas: I did it. I finally did it.**

 **Vishnal: I did it... But I ran away...**

 **Leon: I think I did best.**

 **Dylas: I need an ear massage.**

 **Me: Vishnal, you were the first though. First confession would always be the sweetest, because the girl knows that others are just doing it because you did it.**

 **Vishnal: Thanks!**

 **Dylas: What about me?**

 **Leon: She had to be saved from you.**

 **Dylas: SHUT UP!**

 **Me: I honestly thought you were adorable. The cutest thing! I loved it! I would pick you in a heartbeat! But, I would've picked you no matter how you did it so my opinion isn't valid.**

 **Dylas: Thanks anyway.**

 **Leon: You're blushing Dylas.**

 **Dylas: S-shut up! I mean... Well... Any normal person would blush if they had that said to them.**

 **Leon: In that case, I'm glad I'm not normal.**

 **Dylas: That's not the reason you're not normal. Or at least, not the whole reason.**

 **Me: Anyway! Leon, you were very sweet.**

 **Leon: Thank you.**

 **Me: Okay people! This is your last chance to say who you want Frey to be with! So far, it's Dylas. Vishnal is second. And Leon is last.**

 **Leon: Oh.**

 **Dylas: Haha! Yes!**

 **Vishnal: I'm right behind you!**

 **Me: Well, this is going on long. So I guess should end it now.**

 **Dylas: Finally. I'm not interrupted.**

 **Me: Dylas, tell the you in my game to propose already. I mean I have level 16 friendship level and we've went on like 20 dates**

 **Dylas: What?**

 **Me: I mean really** ** _Darling_** **I think that it's time.**

 **Dylas: WHAT?!**

 **Me: Bye! Don't forget Dylas!**

 **Dylas: I'm in a game?! AND I'M DATING YOU IN IT?!**

 **Leon: You're blushing again.**

 **Dylas: SHUT UP!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The last chapter! Yay! Who will Frey end up with?!**

Chapter Six

"Why'd she gather us all here?" Dylas asked, chewing on a carrot.

"I know why!" Doug said happily.

"We know!" Groaned the other five men in the room. Frey had invited Dylas, Doug, Leon, Kiel, Arthur, and Vishnal to Porcoline's restaurant. The only person who knew what was going was Doug, and he wouldn't say a word about it because he was Frey's 'trusted brother'. Really though, Doug was enjoying messing with all of the other men.

"So, do you think it has something to do with the fact that five of us are in love with her?" Vishnal asked. Kiel and Arthur blushed, but Dylas and Leon were so used to hearing the fact.

"Probably. She's probably going to tell us who she chose," Leon said. Dylas nodded.

"Well, it won't be me or Arthur since neither of us confessed. Leon confessed for us," Kiel said.

"Indeed… So it's Dylas, Leon, and Vishnal in the fight for her heart," Arthur said.

"I hope… She chooses me…" Vishnal said.

"Get in line Vishnal. We all want to," Dylas said.

"That being the case, I hope for the worst for you two," Leon said. They glared at him, but he simply shrugged.

"It's not as fun when you guess what's happening. But, I know who she's going to choose, so ha!" Doug grinned as the men stared at him.

"Yep. But I'm not going to say because I'm a responsible older brother," He said. At that point, Frey entered, and she blushed as they all stared at her.

"Oh… Um… Hi…" She said.

"Hey Frey. We're having a great time," Doug said and the men glared him.

"Well… I'm guessing you already know what's going on…" Frey fidgeted.

"Yeah," Doug said. Dylas wished the red-haired dwarf would just shut up.

"W-well… I…" She looked down. Dylas, Leon, and Vishnal were on the edge of their seats.

"I want to say… Who I'm in love with…" She said shyly.

One thought was going through their heads. _Please let it be me._

"I… I…" Dylas and Vishnal held their breath, but Leon stayed calm. On the outside.

"Wait!" Margaret and Forte ran through the door.

"You are not doing this without us!" Margaret said. Dylas's hands immediately went to his ears.

"We must first make a speech, directed towards Leon, Vishnal, and Dylas," Forte said. Frey blinked in surprise, but nodded.

"You three are all equally in love with her, but you are also equally stupid. You don't realize how much pain you put her through. She's really close to you, and she knew the fighting had something to do with her. There were even days when she cried over you guys fighting. She was really hurt, and I want you guys to know that," Margaret said. The boys hung their heads.

"And so, I want everything to be back to the way it was, no matter who she picks. Frey being in love should be a good thing, not something that tears everyone apart," Forte said. The girls sat down, signaling the end of their speech.

"Okay… So… as I was saying…"

"Wait!" Porcoline ran in. Dylas groaned.

"I am in love with the dear Frey as well! She deserves someone as good as moi! And there is no one!" Frey put her hands on the man's shoulders.

"I am so sorry Porco…" Porcoline looked horrified.

"How terrible! The only other man who could cook as delicious meals for you is Dylas! And a true couple would cook meals for each other!" He exclaimed. Dylas blushed.

"Speaking of Dylas…" She turned to him.

"M-me?" He stammered. Leon and Vishnal sighed.

"As long as she's happy…" Leon muttered.

"Yeah…" Vishnal agreed.

"It was against my judgement, but you know… Gotta be a supportive big brother!" Doug sighed.

"I love you, Dylas," She whispered. His face went completely red.

"O-oh! I-I l-love you t-too!" He stammered. She smiled, her cheeks tinged pink. The others all filed out, giving the new couple privacy.

"I was sure you'd pick Leon or something… Being me… I thought I'd be your last choice…" He said.

"Are you kidding? You're to cute to not love!" She giggled, planting a kiss on his forehead.

"I-I'm not cute… You're the cute one…" He muttered.

"Thank you," She said.

"So, we should give each other nicknames now, huh?" He looked at her as she nodded.

"What do you want to call me?" He asked.

"Darling! And you can call me Honey." She said. He blushed even more.

"Got the whole thing figured out didn't you… Honey… That's embarrassing," He muttered. Frey giggled.

"I love you, Darling!" He smiled.

"You're too cute not to love, Honey," Dylas said, gently stroking her cheek. She smiled happily, sitting down beside him and resting her head on his chest. She listened as his heart began to beat faster, and she placed her small hand on his.

"I really do love you, Darling. More than anyone else," Frey whispered as she felt him tense up.

"Yeah I know… I'm just still not used to the idea of someone liking a grumpy guy like me…" He smiled down at her.

"Until now," He said. She snuggled up closer to him, closing her eyes.

Little did they know… Kiel was outside, watching the whole thing, with no idea of what they were saying… But what he said to everyone is another story.

 **Me: Finally done!**

 **Dylas: Yes! She's mine.**

 **Leon: He bribed her.**

 **Vishnal: Definitely.**

 **Doug: No other way.**

 **Dylas: WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! SHE PICKED ME BECAUSE SHE LOVED ME!**

 **Me: Who wouldn't love this guy? He's amazing!**

 **Leon: You're blushing Dylas. You're not allowed to. You have Frey.**

 **Dylas: What?! It's normal to blush at that!**

 **Vishnal: But you don't blush that much when Frey calls you amazing.**

 **Frey: Darling...**

 **Dylas: That doesn't mean anything! I don't like her at all!**

 **Me: Not... at... all...?**

 **Dylas: Wait, don't cry!**

 **Leon: You trapped yourself.**

 **Me: Just... Bye...**

 **Dylas: I'm sorry!**


End file.
